


O' Goddess

by RedRoseofDestruction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Goddess Reader, Gore, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm adding more yanderes to the list as I go on, It's not who you think it is, LITERALLY, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Oh and place holder name for (Y/N) is Cosmos, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Violence, Well - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), Yandere Sans (Undertale), Yandere!Ink, Yandere!Star Sanses, also reader wears either flower crowns or sunglasses to hide her eyes, and she's not stupid, and you create things, because my god, but it's not like the usual ones, but then i started writing the second chapter, definitely smut later, entity reader, everybody is a yandere, expect the reader, if you see me writing cosmos accidentally inform me, in no way will there be a senpai used in this fic unironically, reader has beautiful eyes that make men go crazy, reader has cute freckles that make star patterns, reader has the power of imagination, reader is a goddess? an entity?, reader is disconnected from the real world so nothing really shocks her, reader isn't as innocent as you think, reader lives in her own world, so many OCs to come, there will be OCs because, there will probably be smut later, they are all around her body, they would be terrific yanderes, yes - Freeform, yes this is a yandere fic, you know at first i wasn't going to tag gore or anything, you're a creator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseofDestruction/pseuds/RedRoseofDestruction
Summary: You are (Y/N), a goddess? An entity? You really don't know what's the real word to describe yourself. You can control pretty much everything anywhere. Your 'home' is a truly ethereal place where you are the ruler, the almighty.Yet... You didn't really have anyone to be friends. Sure there were your creations with free will to do anything they wanted and true emotions but they were still your creations.So what will happen when someone who you didn't create stumbles upon you? Why do you feel dread?But... as long as they don't look into your eyes, everything should be alright, right?Wait...Fuck they saw your eyes, didn't they?





	1. Meeting in The Field of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Character is just minding her own business when a random skeleton shows up.

**(Y/N) POV**

It was a beautiful day. Or is it a night? You didn't know. It was never clear what time it was truly in the place you now called home.

Home... You didn't really remember what home truly looked like. Well your home, not this place.

You stared at the sky the colors changed throughout it. First, it was dark blue, almost black but then it started gaining little fuschia to it. Then it flashed little foam green, then turquoise. It was always changing, truly beautiful cosmos. The 'stars' were always so bright, like crystals. But you knew they weren't stars. No, the real stars were on the bottom of the large lake in the middle of this land.

You slowly lifted your hand and pointed one finger towards the sky. You slowly twirled it, making the sky mix its colors into something new. You smiled a little, satisfied at your work.

This was your world, you could do whatever you wanted with it. This was your playground and anything was possible.

**Ink's POV**

Ink was staring intently at his sketchbook, wondering what he should draw. There were so many different things that he couldn't decide!

This was one of his few breaks where the multiverse was safe. All of the AUs were rather peaceful, even the more violent ones. Error wasn't destroying anything, Nightmare had seemed to take a small break from trying to conquer the multiverse. Life was good.

Expect he still didn't know what to draw.

Ink put the sketchbook down to his lap and looked around. He was sitting on the 'floor', his trusty Broomy beside him on the ground. The papers he used to travel into different AU's were above him, slightly fluttering from the imaginary wind. Space was golden and white-colored, having many variations of both colors. It was peaceful? Or at least the other Sanses said so. As he surveyed his 'home' it was as usual; papers all around both AU type and his doodles, some nicknacks he had found while traveling the multiverse, something glimmering in the far distance...

Wait.

Ink's head shot back to the place he saw something glimmering. It was far away, away from the papers and such.

Ink's eyes shined excitedly; was it a new AU? Something he forgot there? The skeleton artist got up, took Broomy and started walking towards the object. Though as he walked, he noted that the surrounding area seemed to become darker. Ink didn't get a bad vibe from it, it had much more... mysterious aura, so he went on.

Then he saw it, a single jagged piece of purple crystal. Ink went to pick it up, noting it fit rather well to his palm. As he inspected the crystal more, Ink wanted to take a gulp of yellow. There were so many colors! It was like the crystal held a complete galaxy inside it! As he shifted his grip of the crystal, there were flashes of purple, fuschia, blue, pink! All kinds of colors! And if Ink looked closely, he could see small white dots in there too!

As Ink pondered what to make about this strange crystal (where did it come? Had I forgotten it here? How come I didn't find this sooner?), he didn't notice that he was channeling magic to the strange crystal, making it light up before suddenly Ink had disappeared.

* * *

Ink groaned as he slammed to the ground. He was a little dazed from the fall and blinked slowly, his eye lights turning into a blue question mark and violet pupil. Then he grinned excitedly as they turned back to their usual blue pupil and yellow star.

He was in a forest? Well, he at least thought it was a forest since there were trees. Expect these trees were dark purple with what seemed to be white fairy lights strung in them. As Ink slowly got up, he noted that the grass was dark green, almost black. It should have been ominous but yet... it wasn't.

"Oh wow! What is this place?!" He asked excitedly as he looked around. The colors! The woods around him! Everything was so ethereal! As Ink looked up, he saw the most beautiful night sky ever! It was even more magnificent than Outertale (and that was saying a lot!). Ink grinned excitedly as he started to try to find the way out of the forest. Soon the skeleton came upon a golden path. It shone brightly against the silver moon that hung over his head.

As Ink started walking the path, he scooped up some of the gravel. It was very smooth and almost immediately started pouring through his fingers. It was like sand but even finer.

"What is this place?" The artist pondered as he almost skipped down the road. Everything was so bright yet so dark, a perfect contrast! Ink was getting more excited as he saw the woods part and as he walked closer while taking a sip of blue, calming himself down. Though that was soon forgotten as he saw a vast field. A vast field of flowers, all kinds of colors and types of flowers scattered around, each shining mysterious light.

Ink's eyes sparkled as he stepped to the fields, listening to the grass breaking under his feet. As he walked through the fields, he would often stop to smell the flowers or just stopped to admire them. Each of the flowers was different in some sort of way, unique.

"Umm, who are you?" A voice asked him.

Ink turned quickly around, Broomy pointed towards the voice. Though when he saw took his breath away.

It was human. A human woman to be specific. She was sitting on the ground, seemingly looking towards him. Her eyes were covered by a flower crown that was made from different types of flowers in different colors. Her hair was (h/l) and curled and had small, almost star-like crystals pinned into it. They gave out their light. Her hair got Ink's attention. It looked thick and so healthy. But that wasn't what got Ink's attention, no, that would be the color. The base color was (h/c) but almost all of the strands were different shades of the base! It looked like (insert here ex. pure molten gold [blonde], rich chocolate [brown], raven's feather [black], live-fire [red], etc. I use 'Milky Way' since I'm imagining her to have a galaxy colored hair).

Her dress... her dress was its own artwork. Layers upon layers of different colored see-through fabric, from dark blue to fuschia pink. It looked like a galaxy. There were also small crystals woven into it, making it look like a galaxy. The top part was a corset, also colored similarly at the dress part. It was covered by the crystals too. Dark blue tulle sleeves fell her arms not covering her shoulders.

The woman was looking at him with confusion as Ink was vibrating in excitement. Before the woman could say anything, he vomited into the field.

**(Y/N) POV**

(Y/N) stared at the skeleton as he vomited, rather confused. She didn't remember creating a skeleton let alone make it throw up ink. She looked at the skeleton who was hunched down, not moving.

"Um, are you alright?" (Y/N) asked while getting up, minding the dress. She gently reached out to touch the skeleton's shoulder. Though what (Y/N) didn't expect was it (him? Her?) Turning around looking very excited before practically pulling her to a hug.

"OHwowyoulookamazingthecolorsgosowellwithyourskin!**Who are you?**" the skeleton fired as (Y/N) was blinking slowly as she looked at the taller skeleton.

**Ink's POV**

Ink cooed as he looked down at the girl, she was so short! Her head reached just under his chin. He felt like she was looking at him even though the flower crown covered her eyes completely. Now he was wondering why she was covering her eyes anyway. It was such a beautiful world after all so why would she cover her eyes?!

"Um, could you please let go? I mean I don't mind a random hug but you're kinda suffocating me" the woman said with an awkward smile. Ink let her go but was still grinning brightly. The woman took a couple of steps back and smiled.

"And as for your question, I'm (Y/N). It's nice to meet you" she said and Ink grinned even brighter. A perfect name for a new friend!

"It's nice to meet you (Y/N), I'm Ink, the protector of the Multiverse!" He stated as the woman, (Y/N), tilted her head a little.

"Multiverse...? I haven't heard about that before?"

**3rd POV**

The two of them were sitting in the fields silently staring at the sky.

"So multiverse? How does it work exactly?" (Y/N) asked, turning her head towards Ink. Ink was sitting cross-legged so leaned towards his knees with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, the multiverse is what it sounds like; a multiverse. Essentially there are multiple versions of the alpha universe which is called 'Undertale'." Ink said as he did the air quotes before continuing.

"In all of the Universes, there are events that are similar in each one, yet each universe and timeline is unique. For instance, there's the 'bad' version of Undertale called Underfell and then there's a swap version of Undertale called 'Underswap'. Then there's Outertale, Mobtale, Mafiatale..." Ink blabbered as (Y/N) watched him get more and more excited. She smiled softly, it was nice having a random person talking with her. Then Ink started to tell her about 'Doodlescphere'.

"That's fascinating. It almost sounds like the Lake. It holds crystals that have different universes in them. Short cuts you know? It was so much fun to create.." (Y/N) said and Ink's head snapped towards her.

"Wait, you're a creator?!" He asked excitedly and (Y/N) blushed slightly, her face tainted with the colors of the galaxy. Instinctively Ink grabbed her face and leaned closer.

"Woah, that looks so amazing. And are those star patterns?" (Y/N) started blushing more as the colors intensified. Ink smiled as he turned her face to different angles wanting to get a closer look while (Y/N) smiling awkwardly. Then it happened; Ink accidentally flicked the flower crown making it move a bit. (Y/N) gasped, closing her eyes but it was too late. Ink saw the infinity, the truth. All locked into the creator's eye. (Y/N) quickly pulled the flower crown back over her eyes.

Everything went still as (Y/N) was ready to bolt. Ink's eye lights were normal white pins as he stared at the now covered face. Then he blinked and grinned.

"What's wrong? You looked like you saw a ghost?" He asked, totally normal while the woman blinked under the flower crown.

'He's... fine?' (Y/N) thought as she looked at Ink humming while examining one of the pink amaryllises you had created. (Y/N) was silent for a while before started explaining about the different types of flowers there were while Ink was listening intently.

* * *

"You know, you never answered my question" Ink said as the two of them were now standing in the field.

"Huh? Which one? You asked so many questions" The woman said with a teasing smile.

"come on! You can't blame me for that!" Ink said while (Y/N) giggled.

"And as for the questions..." Ink said before spacing out, having a thoughtful expression on him.

"I forgot!" (Y/N) looked at him confused before laughing.

"You're such a strange skeleton, you know?" She said while smiling brightly while Ink laughed. He sure was!

"hey, i should probably head back home. you know gotta protect the multiverse!" Ink said while smiling but something... something didn't feel right. Like he didn't want to leave the lovely (h/c) haired woman alone. But Error could be messing with something he shouldn't!

"Oh! Well, how did you get here anyway?" (Y/N) asked and Ink told her about the crystal.

"Oh, you got one of the crystals? I wonder how that happened. Anyway, do you remember where you put it?" After getting a blank stare from the artist skeleton, (Y/N) sighed. She outstretched her arm and focused. Soon a palm-sized, jagged crystal came zooming from the forest before gently floating on the woman's palm. She looked at it more closely before humming.

"Alright, I can get you back home but this crystal is one use only. Basically, it can return you to your place before dissolving" she said before looking towards Ink who was looking sad.

"But if you want to return..." (Y/N) said and Ink perked up, a grin coming back to his skull. (Y/N) pulled one of the many crystals she had on her hair. The pure white crystal gained a similar galaxy look like one on her palm. (Y/N) took one of Ink's hands and dropped the crystal there, before closing his palm.

"Just focus on the crystal and it'll send you here. It shouldn't dissolve after one round-trip" the (h/c) haired woman said before handing the other crystal to Ink.

"Well, see you around," (Y/N) said with a smile before Ink's vision was clouded by flashes of purple, blue and black.

(Y/N) stared at the place where the skeleton once stood before sighing and turning around. She looked at the field before deciding to go to a different place.

"He didn't react to my eyes..." (Y/N) murmured as she walked through the forest.

"Perhaps... We can be friends?"

* * *

'(Y/N)... (Y/N)... Such a perfect name for a perfect girl!' Ink giggled hysterically as he was sketching the woman in his sketchbook. His sash with different colored paints were laying a couple of meters away from him, forgotten. Ink tried to remember every single detail about the mysterious woman. She was a creator, it suited her perfectly!

She was perfect. Both inside and outside. A true goddess.

Ink paused as he stared at the portrait he had drawn. While it looked exactly like her, it lacked... depth. Feeling. It wasn't as mysterious as she was. But it would have to do.

Ink carefully closed the sketchbook before scribbling a note to his scarf even though he had a feeling that he wasn't about to forget (Y/N).

As Ink had finished writing he gently pulled out a necklace that held a small vial. It had the small crystal inside it, it's glow staining his phalanges purple before shifting to blue. It was very hypnotizing but not as much as (Y/N)'s eyes...

Ink grinned as he fell to his back, looking to the 'sky'.

(Y/N)...

She made him feel like he had a SOUL...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'cha thought about this? Please leave a comment if you want to. I'm really interested in seeing what you think about this.


	2. Fairytale Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely main character is being fleshed out more and we get to meet some of her lovely creations. She also meets up with Ink who invites her to an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/), I'll upload all kinds of stuff there.  
And I also have a [Discord](https://discord.gg/fJv8EVC) server!

It had been a month and (Y/N) was surprised. Almost every single day Ink would come and visit her. Each time, (Y/N) was in a different place that she had created. She was happy that she had someone to talk to.

They sort of had a deal;

Ink would tell her about the Multiverse and different people residing in them while (Y/N) told him about her creations. Though she did leave the more... disturbing creations out since she didn't want to freak him out. <strike>Not that Ink would have minded.</strike>

Ink would often tell about 'Star Sanses'; a team he had made with two other skeletons monsters. He showed a couple of drawings he had made of them though for some reason it seemed that Ink became a little upset when she examined the drawings. But then he would be extremely happy when she would compliment them. It was... odd, (Y/N) would think but shrug it off. After all, a couple of her creations were rather bipolar too. Anyway, (Y/N) imagined the trio looked rather adorable. Especially since all of them were positive persons who fought against 'the villains'.

The villains... Ink wouldn't tell her about them. He would just get a serious expression on his face, saying 'don't worry about them' and then steer the conversation somewhere else. (Y/N) didn't question this since she just wanted someone to talk to.

They would also draw together, (Y/N) drew whatever she had in mind that day while Ink's sketchbook would slowly fill up with sketches of said entity. When (Y/N) would ask about it, Ink would happily say that he didn't get to draw humans often. Sometimes (Y/N) would create something for Ink's enjoyment. She liked making him smile and also show off her abilities. It was fun to see his eyes change shapes from surprised to happy to ecstatic. Though the only downside to this was that Ink always insisted on seeing her eyes which (Y/N) didn't want to do.

Her eyes... Her eyes had some sort of effect on people. When she would travel into different dimensions through the crystals and someone managed to see her eyes, they went... well insane. Well more like they became obsessive and possessive towards (Y/N). Not that she minded that is, after all, she is a goddess/entity able defending herself but after it had happened for the tenth time it became annoying. The only way to make them stop was either move universes or kill the person in question. (Y/N) didn't really mind violence, it was a part of the human cycle and her lovely creations were rather bloodthirsty beings. More than once she had seen them dragging dead bodies around the house they lived in. <strike>More than once (Y/N) would have to remind them not to leave body parts into the freezer when she visited them.</strike>

Usually, she would humor silly mortals that were whiny enough to want to see her eyes but as for Ink... Well, she didn't want to lose him. It was already hard to connect with people who weren't her creations so (Y/N) was rather lonely. And Ink was the first person (er, skeleton monster) to actually appear into her world. Scratch that, he was the first person **ever** to appear in her dimension without any help. (Y/N) still had no idea how one of the crystals had appeared into 'the Doodle Sphere' but hey, you shouldn't look gift horse to mouth, right? Anyway, the (h/c) haired woman knew she shouldn't show her eyes to Ink or let him catch a glimpse of them. She had gotten lucky that Ink wasn't affected by them so she shouldn't risk it.

* * *

(Y/N) woke up to a huge boom but didn't pay any attention to it, it was quite normal in the household she was currently residing. Slowly the woman got up to a sitting position on her bed. She stared at the dark room for a while as she processed what day and time it was. As (Y/N) got up, she went to open the curtains, letting the sunlight greet her. It wasn't often that (Y/N) was on the Sunlight, she liked her dark and mysterious night too much.

'But I guess you have to have some sort of normalcy here' she thought as she quickly brushed her hair before putting it on to her favorite style. (Y/N) walked in front of her full body mirror with a silver frame with small gems embedded to it. She thought for a moment before twirling, her PJ's turning into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt.

"Eh, too plain," she said before twirling again, this time wearing a skirt and a top with pair of thigh high socks.

"Too anime" again she twirled and it changed into a cocktail dress.

"... It's too early to go drinking (Y/N)" the (h/c) haired woman said while facepalming as she twirled around one more time. This time she liked what she saw. A (f/c) off shoulder shirt with long sleeves that ended to her elbow before flaring to a circular flounce. The sleeve ended 3/4 quarters on her arm. It was decorated with lace on both sleeves and the neck part. Over it was a galaxy-themed dress. The dress itself was made from dark blue fabric. The upper body was denim blue but as it went downwards, the color slowly lightened to a lovely shade of navy blue. The skirt part was made of tulle and had a couple of layers of it on, making the color look more in-depth while making the dress look light. Under the couple tulle layers were a light blue fabric that got darker as you went up. The tulle was decorated with small crystals intimidating the night sky.

"Perfect" (Y/N) said smiling as she tapped both of her legs to the ground. There was a small sparkle as dark platform shoes appeared to her feet. The (h/c) haired woman looked to the mirror before swiping her left hand over her face. As she did so her make-up appeared. She smiled before exiting her room.

You see, one good thing being a creator was that you didn't need to really buy anything. You could easily have whatever you wanted for free. You didn't need a bag since everything you wanted was from a snap or a wave away. A rather useful thing but it really disconnects you from reality.

* * *

As (Y/N) stepped to the dining room she blinked. And blinked once more. The room was in disarray with furniture thrown everywhere and shattered plates and cutlery all around the room. It looked like a warzone.

"Morning (Y/N)." The said woman blinked as she noticed one of her creations sitting on the table, sipping coffee while reading a book. No, it wasn't her creation, she was something much more. A sister.

"Oh hi V. How are you?" (Y/N) looked around the room, already knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask.

"And what happened here?" The woman, V, sighed and rubbed her forehead. V was one of her oldest creations, she had known her for years. She was short, 5'4 feet with a toned body. She had a long messy brown hair that pointed everywhere. She looked always tired and pissed off with her cold eyes that were the color of the deepest oceans. She had scars riddled all over her body from different fights but most of them were torture marks. She was wearing green military cargo pants with a black tanktop and what (Y/N) could see (and guess) were black steel-toe boots. She was also wearing square glasses with a black frame. She was the eldest of three siblings who shared the same soul. V happened to be the neutral part of the said soul hence her bored and indifferent look.

"Rogziel and Nuriel got into a fight. Again. Honestly, those two" V scoffed as she took a huge gulp of her coffee as (Y/N) carefully avoided the glass shards and sharp wooden chips on the floor.

"Yes, those two have always been rather rowdy though you really don't see it in Nuriel" (Y/N) said as she sat on one of the chairs that were still intact. As soon as she sat down, a gloved hand handed her a plate of (favorite breakfast).

"Thank you, Abel," she said automatically as a blonde-haired butler chuckled and handed her utensils and a glass/mug of (favorite beverage).

"Of course Lady (Y/N). M'lady" Abel said before turning towards V and bowed slightly.

"Should I clean this mess up?" he asked but V just shook her head.

"There's no need, those two will probably burst through the room soon enough," she said and the butler chuckled before disappearing. (Y/N) ate her food in silence, scrolling through her phone with a bored look on her face. As she made her phone disappear, there was a large boom as the dining-room door was slammed open. (Y/N) sighed, there wasn't a moment of silence in this household. There was a streak golden bouncing from the walls before it ultimately hit one of the paintings in the dining room. Multiple knives were suddenly embedded to the table and (Y/N) automatically moved her plate of perfect breakfast away while dodging another streak of gold, leaning slightly to the right as it came zooming past. Two figures slammed to the table and the (h/c) haired entity raised the glass/mug to air before settling it back to the table. She looked up and sighed.

On the left side of the large mahogany table was Nuriel. She had rather long curly bright red hair that covered slightly her right eye. Not that it mattered since she was wearing a black eyepatch with a (h/c) gem embedded on it. Her left eye was purplish-blue, a color with (Y/N) was very proud of. Nuriel was wearing a black lolita-style dress with orange pumpkins on the skirt part along with a white high collar shirt with sleeves that were tight on the wrist but loose on the whole arm. Her iconic dark brown witch hat was on her head, a veil made of black lace on the left side of the hat. Golden butterflies were delicately placed onto it. (Y/N) could see their wings moving. She was holding a bow and an arrow made of golden light and was pointing at her twin sister.

Speaking of the twin sister, Rogziel was standing proudly on the table, looking at her sister. Her weapon, a giant rusted blade that looked like a knife, was imbedded to on the middle of the table and when (Y/N) quickly looked under the table, she noted it was almost touching the floor. Rozgiel also had red hair though her's was a little darker. While Nuriel's hair was curly, Rozgiel's was straight and only reached her lower back. And just like her sister, she also had an eyepatch but it covered her left eye. Speaking of her face, Rozgiel also had the same purplish-blue eyes. There were two scars on her face; the first one went straight through the left side of her face, a jagged scar going under the eyepatch and vertically down to her jaw. The other scar went horizontally from the right side of her mouth through her cheek. Like Nuriel, Rozgiel also wore a lolita dress but this one was an almost completely black dress with a white W-shaped collar that had lace on it. Small crosses were adorning the dress edge. If (Y/N) didn't know any better, she would say that she looked like a cute Christian girl going to the church on Sundays. Though what was most peculiar was metal wings she had attached on her back. Rozgiel had fallen in love with Flande Scarlet's wings and wanted similar looking wings to replace those she had lost. Though instead of the multicolored gems that the vampire girl had on her wings, the redhead had dark red ones that glowed ominously in the dark. It had taken her years to know how to operate those things.

'Sometimes I'm really questioning why I created them like this' (Y/N) thought as she watched the two siblings yelling at each other. Suddenly V got up, slammed her fist to the table, making some spider cracks appear.

"Okay, that's it! Both of you down from the table. NOW!" she yelled and (Y/N) laughed as she watched the two hurriedly jumping off, Rogziel ripping the knife from the table.

"ONEE-SAMA! I didn't notice you were there!" Rozgiel yelled happily as she suddenly hugged V, who was just drinking coffee. Nuriel sighed as the bow and arrow turned golden butterflies that soon also disappeared.

"Hello to you too Rogziel," V said with a rare smile before turning to Nuriel.

"Could you fix all of this?" the brunette asked and Nuriel nodded as she held out her hand, a hand fan appearing out of nowhere. She waved the closed fan on a circle as everything flashed golden and then faded away. The dining room looked as good as new. Nuriel sat next to (Y/N), waving her and soon there were two perfectly made sandwiches in front of the redhead along with a cup of tea.

"Good morning sister, how was your sleep? It has been a while since you stayed" Nuriel said with a smile. (Y/N) smiled back as she sipped her own beverage.

"Sleep was... well, sleep. And I've been around" she said and Nuriel hummed. The two of them watch Rozgiel happily sitting next to V, eating a very suspicious-looking cake. (Y/N) smiled, their interactions were always fun to follow. Despite V being rather cold, she could never hate her sisters. She was quite protective and fold of all of them.

"Come on, Onee-sama! Just a bite!" Rozgiel said and (Y/N) both cringed and smiled at the same time. Ah yes, Rogziel had been calling V 'Onee-sama' for many thousand years. It had been the group's inside joke. Rozgiel respected V so much both as a sister and as a leader so no one commented on it.

"I know it's never one bite with you but very well them," V said while putting the book down.

"Where do you want it?" she asked and Rozgiel pulled V's arm towards her before opening her mouth, revealing razor-sharp teeth. With that the redhead bit hard down to V's arm (who just simply smiled and petted her hair). There was a sickening crunch as Rozgiel tore part of V's arm. Blood sprayed everywhere expect the two women sitting there.

"Uwah~ Onee-sama's flesh tastes delicious!" Rozgiel said while chewing. (Y/N) looked her with a deadpan look. This is why she didn't want to show Ink her creations, some of them were just little too twisted to tell about.

"Anyway, what's with the outfit? And make-up? Going somewhere?" Nuriel asked, ignoring everything going on around her.

"Oh, I'm meeting someone today" (Y/N) answered. There was a moment of silence before Rozgiel slammed her hands to the table.

"WHAT?! Sis is going to meet someone?! Who? Where? Do we know them?" she asked, blood dripping down her chin. Nuriel sighed as she got up, leaned to the other side of the table and started wiping the blood from her face. The two of them started bickering again as V rolled her eyes. The bite mark, well more like the V got mauled by the sharp teeth, was already gone.

"So who are they?" she asked while still drinking his coffee.

"Oh boy, where do I even start? First of all his name is Ink and he's a skeleton monster from an unknown multiverse" (Y/N) started and V nodded and made a sign to continue.

"So we met a month ago? I think? Anyway, somehow one of the crystals had appeared into his home. Long story short, he appeared near the fields and I happened to be there. He's an artist" (Y/N) explained and V nodded, happy that (Y/N) had found a friend. She wasn't really worried about him hurting her, (Y/N) could take care of herself. And if she would get hurt... Well, all she needed to do was shout and the whole Rebellion would come to save her.

"And what's with the get-up. You usually like the more goddess-style clothing with gems and fancy dresses" V asked and (Y/N) laughed.

"Oh, Ink said he has a surprise for me! I have no idea what it is but if I don't come back, try to find my body before it decomposes" the (h/c) haired girl joked and Rozgiel perked up, grinning.

"Come on sis, decomposing bodies taste good too with the right ingredients!"

"Oh my father, Rozgiel, you literally eat maggots for snack sometimes!"

"Shut it Nuriel!"

* * *

This time (Y/N) wanted to show Ink ho big her whole 'playground' was. She picked Hills* that looked over the vast forest with different colored trees and lakes. It was truly a beautiful sight, especially during the night. And if you were there during a certain time, you could see dozen will o' wisps dancing in the distant lakes while aurora borealis stretched across the sky. Whatever season it would be, the hills were still beautiful.

This time (Y/N) was wearing a flower crown made with different types of flowers that were different shades of her favorite color. She had almost forgotten about it until V had reminded her.

_"We wouldn't want your new friend getting insanely obsessed with you, now would we?"_ V had commented.

So there (Y/N) was, sitting on the edge of one of the cliffs, swinging her legs back and forth as the wind ruffled her hair. There was a swoosh as Ink appeared. Only, it was in front of her, rather than behind her. The two locked eyes before the gravity took its toll. (Y/N) simply jumped after him. As they were free-falling she appeared next to him.

"Hey handsome, come here often?" she yelled as Ink's eye lights were changing rapidly. (Y/N) just laughed and just they were about to hit the land, a dark portal appeared to it and they went through it. The two emerged from the portal and were now falling from a much higher level. (Y/N) went to grab Ink's both arms and the beings fell. (Y/N) was steering them to hit one of the fluffy purple clouds. The two of them crashed to the cloud but never passed through it. (Y/N) rose quickly up to a sitting position, spitting cloud out of her mouth as Ink did the same. Both of them just stared at each other in shock before Ink started laughing.

"that was awesome!" he said with stars in his eyes. Literal stars in his eyes since his left eye was a blue star and the right one was a golden star. (Y/N) joined the laughter while making sure that the flower crown was still on. Yup, even gravity couldn't move <strike>but a skeleton could.</strike>

"we should totally do that again starlight!" Ink said before (Y/N) shook her head before smiling. Ink had started calling her starlight because of the gems she had in her hair. It was a sweet nickname.

"Nooo, let's stay here for a while! Look how high we are!" she said as she peered over the edge. Ink did the same and grinned.

"woah this is awesome!" Ink said as (Y/N) laid down, enjoying the sun and the sky. Ink looked at her with a small smile. What he had learned after the first meeting was that (Y/N) wasn't usually that shy like she was the day (night?) they had met. She was more quirky person who didn't mind taking risks and Ink wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. As Ink stared at (Y/N), he so wanted to take the flower crown off. He wanted to see those beautiful eyes again. Before he knew it, Ink was holding his hand near the flower crown, ready to rip it off with his sharp phalanges. However, instead he started petting the (h/c) haired woman, her hair was so silky and smooth, like fine satin.

"What are you doing?" (Y/N) said, starting to giggle.

"what? i can't help it, your hair is sooo soft!" Ink whined and (Y/N) giggled.

"Are you jealous?" she asked and Ink pouted. Another thing he had noticed that he didn't need to drink any of the paints he had stored into the small vials, it was like she kept her balanced during their time and Ink felt like he had a SOUL.

"Sooo, what was the surprise you had in store starlight?" (Y/N) said and Ink's eye light flashed into new shapes; an exclamation mark and a star.

"Oh! I almost forgot that!" The woman laughed as Ink shushed her while pouting.

"sooo! i was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the doodle sphere?" the skeleton asked as (Y/N) fell silent and rose up. She looked at Ink before laughing and tackling him to a hug. She quickly separated from him <strike>much to said skeleton's annoyance</strike> and looked at him.

"Really! You mean, I can actually come?!" (Y/N) asked excitedly.

"well yeah! and i thought if you wanted to travel into couple universes, you know, meet new people" Ink said and was rewarded with another hug where he hugged back. He discreetly sniffed her and o h stARS, she smelled like flowers, sugar and something mysterious.

"When will we going?" she asked and Ink snapped out of his thoughts.

"we can go right now if you want to starlight" he answered and (Y/N) eagerly nodded. Ink took the small crystal out and held it tightly. He wrapped his other arm around (Y/N)' waist.

"hold on tight" Ink said as he focused his magic to the crystal. Different colors invaded the entity's vision and so, they disappeared.

* * *

The first thing that (Y/N) noticed it was very light. The 'sky' went as far as the eye could see. Everything was colored in the different shades of golden. (Y/N) looked down and saw that the 'floor' was white.

"welcome to doodle sphere!" Ink said with a proud smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I suggest you google Koli National Park to get the image what kid of place I'm meaning. I have personally have been there and the view is amazing!
> 
> Sooo, what'cha thought about this chapter? And what'cha think about my OCs. These are my actual OCs that I use. I mean, this kinda connects to my Original Work that doesn't have anything to do with Undertale or such. My OCs will mostly be background characters that sometimes hang around that doesn't happen often. If you want, you can see what they look like [here](https://www.deviantart.com/cosmos-art/gallery/48924503/ocs). Just go to the correct folder.


	3. Star Sanses and The Star Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where MC gets to explore Doodle Sphere and meets new people!
> 
> Also, MC is referred to as either Space Bae/Galaxy Lady because I don't want to call her MC, haha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I have a [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/), I'll upload all kinds of stuff there.  
And I also have a [Discord](https://discord.gg/fJv8EVC) server!

(Y/N) looked around in wonder. It's so different from The Lake of Crystals yet oddly familiar. It was...

"Beautiful" (Y/N) said Ink let go of her waist. She took a couple of steps forward looking around. There were papers with different titles hung from the infinite sky.

"You know you can get a closer look" Ink said with a grin, happy that she was spending time with him.

"But I really don't know where to start" (Y/N) said smiling as she looked at Ink. The similarities between the Lake and Doodle Sphere were rather scary if she was honest. Ink grinned and took (Y/N)'s hand, feeling the softness of her hand, committing it to the memory.

"Well how about I show you some?" he asked and (Y/N) nodded happily. Ink led her to some of his favorite AUs including Outertale. When (Y/N) looked at it Ink grinned, his eyes turning into stars.

"You know when I first stumbled to your place I thought it rivaled Outertale," he said and the (h/c)tte looked at him.

"Wait really? Then how about we go there first?" she said and Ink happily agreed!

"So how do these papers exactly work? At the Lake you need to just touch the crystal that holds the Universe you want to go and then you're there" (Y/N) said as Ink touched the paper. Suddenly a door appeared. (Y/N) blinked behind her flower crown.

"Oh, well that's rather handy," she said and Ink nodded he lead her through the door.

* * *

"Oh wow, it's just like back at home!" (Y/N) said as they walked through the doors.

"Heh, I know right? I was pretty confused when I noticed I wasn't in Outertale" the skeleton said as they walked more into the AU. They decided to stop and just hand out for a while. (Y/N) was looking around happily humming as Ink drew yet another portrait of her.

"Say Ink, if this is an 'AU'" the entity made a quote mark to the air.

"Then where is everyone?" she asked. Ink paused for a moment, thinking.

"Well, the last time when I checked there was a pacifist run going on and this is a pretty secluded spot. So that would mean they are on the other side of the moon" Ink said while scratching the pen against his skull, leaving black lines on his jaw. (Y/N) laughed as she carefully created a tissue (after all you never know if your powers backfire!) and wiped the graphite off his jaw.

"You would have forgotten it there" (Y/N) teased as Ink's face started getting stained in rainbow colors.

"Aww, so cute~," the entity said as she poked Ink's cheeks, eager to get revenge against the skeleton for making her blush when they first met.

"H-Hey!" Ink said trying to stop (Y/N) from poking him. Then she quickly ceased her attacks, making the flustered skeleton confused. The (h/c)tte smirked and gently tapped to his chest.

"Tag, you're it," she said as she started running away while laughing.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Ink shouted, acting like he was annoyed but went to chase the goddess anyway. The once empty space (hehe) was filled with giggling, laughter, and promises of revenge.

(Y/N) ran behind a large rock formation while trying not to giggle while brushing the hair away from her face. She noted that while there was gravity in this Moon, some of her hair and helm of her dress was floating a little. (Y/N) listened intently, trying to hear where the skeleton was while looking around. She took a couple of steps and then saw something shining near one of the rocks. Silently the goddess went to check it out. There, wedged between two stones was about an arm's length of pretty blue string.

It seemed to emit its light which immediately had (Y/N)'sS attention as she picked it up. The string glowed prettily against her skin and the (h/c)tte's inner hoarder came life as she tucked the string to her pocket that had magically appeared. As soon as she had done that, (Y/N) felt someone tackling her to the ground.

"Finally I caught you!" Ink said grinning as he was sitting on top of the goddess. (Y/N) just smiled as she looked at Ink, his cheeks still covered in rainbow-colored blush.

"So what are you gonna do now then?" (Y/N) asked teasingly, not attempting to escape. Ink's eye lights switched in surprise before smirked confidently. With that, he reached to take the flower crown off.

"Nope" (Y/N) said as she flipped the two over before laying down on Ink's chest, her elbows digging to his chest and her hands under her head.

"I have to admit Ink, you have balls and imagination trying to get this off," she said teasingly as she laid on top oh Ink, crossing her arms with a sigh. Ink went to put his hands on the goddesses back, feeling the fabric <strike>wanting to feel the skin underneath</strike>.

"This is nice you know. Hanging out with someone you didn't create..." (Y/N) said as she put her head to Ink's chest while he began playing with the (h/c) strands. The two grew silent, enjoying each other's company. (Y/N) happy to have someone to talk to while Ink was happy to spend time with this wonderful woman.

* * *

After an hour Ink and (Y/N) decided to switch scenes. After awhile of lingering, the two decided to use the skeleton's ink puddles to go to 'Underswap' Universe where Ink's friend Blue resided.

(Y/N) decided she liked the puddle shortcut. It was like jumping into a lake, passing through the lake floor and then being out of the water. She looked around, holding Ink's hand. It was... snowing? It reminded her of V's homeland, a true winter wonderland. As the (h/c)tte looked around, she saw a set of double doors behind her.

"Come on, Blue should be in the town" Ink said, tugging her along. It was... cold as expected and (Y/N) wasn't ready for the coldness. Ink saw her shivering and smirked as he unwrapped his turquoise hoodie around his waist and draped it over the shivering woman.

"Oh thank you, Ink!" (Y/N) said smiling, her cheeks flushing to the galaxy shades. She slipped into it, her arms too short for the sleeves. Ink couldn't help but picking her up and twirling her around.

"YOU'RE JUST TOO CUTE!!!" He said while (Y/N) was just thinking about how she got into this situation in the first place. The excited protector happily twirled (Y/N) around for a while before stopping and putting her down. The said goddess stumbled a little, shaking her head.

"God, that messed up my head worse than those sour apple shots I took a couple of months ago..." (Y/N) said before shuttering. Never again would she drink that liquor. Ink took once again her hand in his and the two started walking towards the town. On the way there, Ink purposely broke a stick that had been laying on the middle on the road. (Y/N) just raised her eyebrow under the flower crown but shrugged and moved on. The two walked through a thing (Y/N) thought was a fence.

"Yeah, blue made it at some point. it's meant to stop humans but as you can see the spaces between the bars are way too large" ink said while chuckling as the two continued.

"Blue should be close by," Ink said and the woman nodded, smiling happily while flicking the hoodie on her head. The fur tickled her nose and she sneezed and rubbed her nose. She turned to look at Ink who had frozen.

"Is something the matter Ink?" (Y/N) asked as she walked past him.

"Nothing," he said and (Y/N) just shrugged and continued walking until they ended up on the sentry station. A skeleton wearing an orange hoodie was sleeping on the station, leaning backward on the chair. They opened their eye sockets ((Y/N) still had no idea how Ink and the skeleton could do it) and looked at them. They stopped in front of the booth as the skeleton yawned and leaned forward.

"Hey Stretch! How are you?" Ink asked and the skeleton shrugged.

"eh, doing pretty alright. what are you doing here ink? and who's the human?" Stretch asked while lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh! We're looking Blue and this is (Y/N)!" Ink said as the (h/c)tte smiled and waved.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you" she said happily as she went to shook his hand. Stretch chuckled and gave her his hand. He hadn't prepared to meet new people so he hadn't brought his whoopee cushion with him. Stretch noted that her hands were cold but the woman didn't seem to mind.

"nice to meet ya too honey," Stretch said before turning back to Ink who seemed little upset that the other skeleton had given her a nickname.

"so which au you from? ink doesn't often bring people with him, much less a human" the orange skeleton said while blowing out some of the smoke towards (Y/N). She smiled while leaning her back towards the booth.

"Oh, I don't come from any AU. Well any AU you know of" she said while playing with the smoke. Stretch looked at her and Ink who was watching the woman's moves very closely. Ink noticed him looking and nodded.

"Yeah... It's a long story trust me..." Ink said, not wanting to tell everything about (Y/N). He felt... jealous that now Stretch knew about her. Well, he didn't know the full content but he did know that (Y/N) wasn't around from here. Stretch raised his bone brow as he saw Ink's eyes turn into a much darker color. He didn't know what caused it but it felt like Stretch himself was the reason.

"PAPY! I DIDN'T SEE ANY TRAPS ON THE WAY HERE HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING AGAIN, YOU LAZYBONES?!" A loud voice boomed as the trio turned to look towards the voice. Stretch just grinned at his brother's antics while Ink smiled, happy to see his friend. (Y/N) stared at the newcomer appeared from the path. He was around the same height as Ink, dressed in blue-gray body armor, just like in Ink's drawings.

* * *

The new skeleton paused as he looked at the scene.

"INK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IS THE MULTIVERSE IN DANGER?!" He asked before noticing a woman wearing Ink's hoodie. Blue's eyes widened as he took a deep breath.

She was _beautiful. _Even though she had Ink's hoodie flipped up covering most of her head, Blue could still see strands of (h/c) hair sticking out. Her eyes were covered by different kinds of flowers. Even though it was cold, the flowers seemed to survive though some of them had frost coving the delicate petals. Her skin was flushed in the colors of the galaxy, pink, blue, dark blue, purple... all kinds of colors were covering her cheeks and nose. She looked like an angel! Blue blinked before happily running to the trio.

"Hey Blue, I'm just showing _my_ friend here the different universes because she was curious," Ink said while emphasizing the word 'my'. Blue just nodded before happily grinning towards the woman and raising his hand.

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN, I'M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, THE FUTURE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARDS!" Blue said and the woman smiled as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Blue, I'm (Y/N)" (Y/N) said and Blue grinned and suddenly hugged her.

'What's with skeletons hugging me?' the goddess thought with an awkward smile. She was sure if she'd be in an anime, she would be sweatdropping.

"AWW YOU ARE JUST THE CUTEST!" Blue said and let go of her. (Y/N) went to brush her hair and went to adjust the flower crown. As she let go and brought her hand down, she noted there were couple petals on her hand. It wasn't a big deal since she could just grow a new flower on the place of the dead one but it was a little annoying to do. Oh well. (Y/N) stared at the petals before letting them drop to the snowy ground.

"Anyway Blue, I just wanted to introduce (Y/N) to the rest of the Star Sanses" Ink said and Blue grinned.

"Oh Really! That's Awesome! Has She Met Dream Yet?" Blue asked and (Y/N) looked at Stretch as the two started chatting while keeping a close eye on the goddess.

"Are they always like that?" she asked from the lazy skeleton who shrugged.

"eh pretty much, they are rather close friends" Stretch answered and (Y/N) smiled.

"Aw, I'm kinda jealous you know. Ink here is my first real friend so to speak" she said and Stretch looked confused.

"what' cha mean by that honey?" he asked, trying to unravel the mystery called (Y/N). She smiled as she played the smoke in the air, looking at the two skeletons (who were secretly listening).

"Oh, I'm technically the only real person in my world. Everyone else has been created. Though they do have their own free will and such" (Y/N) said before turning to look at Stretch.

"But don't worry it's not that bad!" she said while smiling brightly. Ink looked rather saddened by (Y/N)'ss confession which the goddess saw and smiled.

"Don't worry Ink, as I said, it's not that bad. And besides if you're that worried about it, just remember that you're my first friend!" she said and Ink grinned happily while he hugged her. Blue huffed before grinning.

"How About Me Miss Human? Am I Your Friend?" he asked as (Y/N) looked at him and nodded.

"Of course you are! And Stretch too!" she said happily smiling. Blue grinned happily as Stretch chuckled, happy that his brother was happy.

"So New Friend, How About I Show You Around My Universe!" he said before taking (Y/N)'s hand and dragging her with him as Ink followed, saying not to drag the poor woman so violently. Stretch watched them go before putting the cigarette stump to his pocket.

"welp, better go follow them"

* * *

The trio was sitting on Blue's living room, waiting for Dream to arrive. (Y/N) was enjoying the warmth that the house had and had given Ink's hoodie back to him. She was sitting on the couch, squished between Ink and Blue. They were just laughing to some stories Ink had told them about the multiverse.

"So, Miss Human, Where Are You From? You Said That You Were The Only Real Person In Your Universe" Blue asked and (Y/N) looked at him while Ink was picking some loose petals off from the flower crown.

"Well, I'm not actually from any AU. Ink happened to stumble upon my realm and he's been visiting me for a month. And as for the 'the real' part, well I'm a creator. I create things and well, I created myself a family" the (h/c) haired woman said and Blue looked at her with interested eyes.

"Really? What Does Being A Creator Mean?" he asked and (Y/N) thought for a while.

"Well, I create... things. Anything really" she said and Blue looked excited.

"Can You Create Something?! Please?!" he asked loudly and Ink looked at her interestedly.

"Sure" (Y/N) said and stood up from the couch and looked at them. She thought for a while what she should do and decided to start with a simple one.

She cupped her hands, closing them and then opening them. Out flew a single fuschia butterfly that flew around the room. (Y/N) stared at it a while before making a cutting motion towards it and the butterfly turned into two butterflies. (Y/N) took a breath and blew it, making a purple mist appear. she twirled her hand in the mist and pulled out a large sword. (Y/N) stared at a little before shrugging and throwing it away, making it explode into small sparkles. She was getting a bit hungry so she just pulled out a box from nothingness. There were four blueberry muffins inside.

"Well, that was that. Sorry if that was little disappointing, here have a muffin" (Y/N) said as she sat back down only to be hugged by both Blue and Ink.

"NO MISS CREATOR, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Blue yelled.

"Yeah! I haven't seen anything like that before!" Ink said, happily snuggling the woman who just smiled and ate her muffin.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" The trio turned to see a new skeleton in the living room.

"hI Dream! And No! Miss Creator Here Was Just Showing Us Her Magic!" Blue said while (Y/N) was looking at the skeleton. He was overall quite cute with his golden cape, turquoise shirt and a belt that had initials DS carved into it.

"Oh," Dream said as he looked at the woman squished between the skeletons. She was rather pretty and ethereal looking with her hair (it had dozens of different colors waved in them, Dream was sure that Ink adored her hair). As he sensed the emotions around him, he almost gasped; the human (or Miss Creator as Blue called her) was oozing happiness. It wasn't your typical normal happiness, no, this was one that told him that she had been alone for a very long time and she was grateful to be there. The dream snapped out from his thoughts and smiled as he came to the couch.

"Hello, I'm Dream, it's nice to meet you...?" He said and (Y/N) reached out from the hugs (that the two skeletons were giving her) to shake his hand.

"(Y/N), just (Y/N). It's nice to meet you Dream, Ink has told me about you" she said with a bright smile before offering him a muffin which Dream took confusedly.

"So these are the Star Sanses huh? You are such an adorable group!" (Y/N) said and Blue and Dream blushed while Ink laughed.

"Yup, that's us!" He said as he got up and swung his arm around Dream's shoulders. Blue joined the group and Ink swung his other arm around Blue.

"The Star Sanses, the Protectors of the Multiverse!" He said with a proud grin as Dream smiled and Blue grinned. (Y/N) giggled at the display.

"You guys are just the cutest! I'm sure you're doing a great job!" She said and the three blushed brightly.

"Well then, what are we going to do? I'm pretty much fine with anything" (Y/N) said and the three looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we could watch TV or something? I mean, we can do something after that" Ink suggested and Blue agreed.

"Yeah! We Should Watch Napstabot's Movies! Have You Seen Any Of His Movies Miss Creator??" Blue eagerly asked and (Y/N) shook her head. Blue's face turned to horrified expression and started quickly explaining about his idol while (Y/N) listened while nodding. Dream turned to look at Ink.

"I... Really shouldn't stay, what if Nightmare attacks some AU?" he whispered, not wanting (Y/N) to hear.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he won't attack. All the 'villain' Sanses are in their correct Universes and I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Just take a break for a little bit" Ink said and Dream looked confused, usually, Ink would encourage him to scour the AUs for any kind of problem.

"I... If you say so..." Dream said and Ink smiled as they sat to the couch next to (Y/N). Blue put one of Napstabot's movies on and the four fit themselves to the tiny couch.

* * *

One movie had turned into three and it was starting to get 'dark' outside. (Y/N) had fallen asleep halfway through the second movie. The three skeletons had moved off the couch and sat to the ground and made sure she felt comfortable; Ink putting a pillow under her head, Blue putting a blanket on her and Dream making sure she had no nightmares. The three were sitting on the floor, between the TV and the couch. Dream liked (Y/N); her aura was intoxicating. So many positive feelings were inside of her and Dream could feel his power increasing.

"Aw, She Looks So Adorable!" Blue said as he looked at the sleeping goddess. Ink was committing the sight to his memory, it would make a perfect painting. 

"Where did you even get her Ink?" Dream asked as he petted the soft locks, careful not to disturb her.

"Oh, that I wanted to talk to you about actually. She doesn't come from any AU" Ink said and Dream looked at him confused.

"She's a _creator_!" Ink continued and Dream gasped.

"What?! What do you mean she's a creator?!" he asked and Ink explained how he had found her in the first place. Dream looked shocked.

"Ink, do you have any idea what kind of danger you put her in? What if Nightmare finds out? What if _Error_finds out?!" he whispered angrily as (Y/N) moved but didn't wake up. Ink's expression turned into a serious one.

"Error won't do anything to her," he stated with a serious expression. No way in Hell he would let Error's dirty hands or strings touch (Y/N). He'd rather die than let that happen. Dream could feel his feelings change and looked at him worriedly. Ink's feelings were going haywire, especially when he was with (Y/N). He had noticed his friend's changing emotions for about month now, right after when he had met the woman. Now Dream got to see first hand how much Ink seemed to be... Obsessed with her. Ink was watching her every move, her every expression with a lovesick look on his eyes. It worried him.

"Guys... What are you talking about...?" A woman's voice asked and the trio turned to look at (Y/N), who had her eyes open. _Without her flower crown._

Blue's eyes widened as he saw those eyes. They were endless, always changing color and had white dots on them that looked like stars. It was... beautiful. Now he could understand how Ink felt. She was ethereal. A true goddess in human flesh. **And he would have to protect her from all the evil.**

Dream looked into those endless eyes and he knew. He knew those eyes held secrets and truths about the world. No the entire Universe and not just this Multiverse. Those eyes held everybody's hopes and dreams and** Dream had to protect her**.

Ink grinned as he saw those perfect galaxy eyes once again. They were different colored but Ink still fell in love with them. He could see the entire galaxy in them and he swore to **protect her from evils like Error or Nightmare.**

* * *

It only took (Y/N) a second to realize what had just happened and she cursed before quickly closing her eyes and flinging herself off from the couch. She conjured some sunglasses for her and looked at the skeletons that were frozen in place.

Soon, they would realize she was gone, look at her with those disgusting wanting eyes and say she was perfect, a goddess, _theirs_. She would have to get her scythe, slash them and leave their corpses laying on the ground while going back to her Universe, _tears streaming down her eyes, her sisters and brothers waiting to comfort her._..

"Miss Creator, Are You Alright?!" Blue asked as he snapped out from his thoughts. He looked at the frozen woman, her eyes safely hidden behind her glasses.

"Yeah, you alright? You look pale" Dream said while getting up and brushing his cape and fixing his crown. Ink was stretching as he got up, careful not to pop anything.

"You..." (Y/N) said as she carefully looked at each skeleton one by one. They acted... Normally. No obsessive or possessive stares, no leering eyes or drooling mouths.

They just simply acted... Normally.

"You... You... H-How?" (Y/N) asked as she trembled, her knees almost giving up.

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" Dream asked and the woman fell to her knees and started crying hysterically. The trio jumped towards (Y/N) and started confronting her as the woman cried.

"H-How...? H-How are you s-still... Sane?!" she cried hysterically while clinging to the three skeletons, tears streaming down her face. The three just petted her, cooed and told her it was alright, t_he Star Sanses were there._

_And they would protect you~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! Oh my, it seems that the innocent little Star Sanses are obsessed with our lovely Galaxy Lady. And oh dear, Galaxy Lady seems to think her eyes didn't affect her dear friends, _oh how wrong she is._
> 
> Do tell what you thought about this chapter, all comments are appreciated!
> 
> Fanart time!  
Here's my drawing of [Galaxy Lady and Ink](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186982231437/some-o-goddess-art-on-what-kind-of-dress-the-mc) during the first chapter.


	4. A Truly Beautiful Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where MC confronts the skeletons and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Finally managed to write the next chapter!  
Remember, I have a [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/), I'll upload all kinds of stuff there.  
And I also have a [Discord](https://discord.gg/fJv8EVC) server!

It had been a couple hours after (Y/N)'s breakdown in Blue's house. The three skeletons had held the goddess while she had been sobbing hysterically on the floor. Right now, she was sleeping in Blue's space rocket bed. Her tears had been dried but the trio was sure she would be feeling awful when she would wake up.

"Poor Miss (Y/N)" Blue said as he peered into his room, making sure <strike>his beloved</strike> friend was okay. Dream also looked in the room, using his magic to make sure the (h/c) haired woman wasn't getting any nightmares.

"Yeah, she seemed to be really out of it," Dream said as he finished using his magic, happy that (Y/N) was okay. He turned to Ink who seemed to be... Expressionless. But Dream could feel worry and anxiety gripping the artist skeleton. Things he had never felt coming from Ink before.

"Ink... Has this happened before? Do you know what she meant by 'being still sane'?" Dream asked as the trio went to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb the lady.

"No, this hasn't happened. But she told me that when people would look into her eyes they would go insane" Ink said as they sat down to the table. Blue frowned.

"Are You Serious?" he asked and Ink nodded.

"Yeah, she told me that most of the time they would try to do things to her. They would stalk her, chase her and even try to kidnap her" he said and Dream looked horrified. People would try to do that kind of things to her?! How horrible!

"Though she said that either her sisters or herself would... remove the person if needed" Ink continued and looked at the two other skeletons. Blue had a thoughtful look in his eye lights as Dream looked a little disturbed but not much.

"So, She Has Killed People?" Blue asked.

* * *

(Y/N) opened her eyes slowly and wincing of the bright light coming from... somewhere. She slowly rose up from the bed, brushing her tangled up hair. Creating a mirror, (Y/N) looked at herself and shuddered.

"Ugh... I look horrible" the Goddess said as she brushed her cheek and getting smeared up makeup all over her hand. She didn't mean to cry like a baby... (Y/N)'s eyes widened as she remembered what happened last night? Or was it today? Either way, the goddess jumped off from the bed and looked around, expecting a locked room with no windows. But instead, she saw a cute bedroom with a space theme (which she could appreciate). There were action figures on a nearby shelf and when (Y/N) looked behind herself, she saw a cute space rocket bed. She awwed before noting that her shoes were missing.

"Huh, they must have taken them off" (Y/N) murmured as she ran her hand through her tangled hair. She yawned as she looked into the mirror again and waved her hand over her hair. The knots and general messiness vanished, leaving her hair as it was before. The goddess waved her hand over her face, making the ruined makeup vanish. (Y/N) sighed, she had worked on the makeup so long too!

"Oh well, that is life," the (h/c) haired woman said and carelessly dropped the mirror, making it shatter into millions of tiny crystals before vanishing. (Y/N) looked around the room, trying to find her shoes before shrugging and deciding to walk barefooted. She looked at the clock. It was 9 AM which was surprising since her meltdown happened around 8 or 9 PM. (Y/N) just shrugged it off.

As (Y/N) opened the door and stepped outside, she smelled honey before getting pinned into the wall. She blinked before looking up and seeing the orange wearing skeleton. His name was... Stretch? Two of them stared at each other;

(Y/N) both confused and intrigued why exactly he was pinning her to a wall like an anime character. His expression seemed... frozen. It took a while before realizing she wasn't wearing anything to cover her eyes. So she shrieked, bodyslammed the taller skeleton away and locked herself into Blue's room. (Y/N) covered her mouth, feeling the panic once again settling in as she struggled to keep her emotions at bay.

* * *

Stretch had come home 'early'. Well, it was more like earlier than usual. He had wanted to keep an eye light out of the strange human Ink had brought with him. It was odd, seeing the quirky and elusive Ink bring along the equally confusing human woman. So he did what he usually did during situations like this. He *CHECKed her.

_ _"(_ _ ** _y/_ ** _ <strike> _ N _ </strike> _ ** _)_ ** _ _"_ _

_ _LV 1_ _

_ _HP ???_ _

_ _??? ATK ??? DEF_ _

_ _*Is not from this reality._ _

_ _*Don't look into her eyes._ _

If this wasn't worrying enough, Stretch didn't know what was. So he did what any brother would do; he watched closely from the distance what they group did. But his attention was directed elsewhere when Undyne informed him that the CORE was acting strangely. He had left the group alone and went to see what was going on and Undyne was right; the CORE was acting rather strangely. It kept sending energy signals left and right and even to the early hours of the morning.

When he had gotten to the house, it was quiet. Way too quiet.

Stretch had freaked out and went to check the house and saw the other skeletons in the kitchen, dead asleep. Ink had created all of the pillows and now all of them were camping in the kitchen. The orange skeleton chuckled before noting that the human wasn't with them. He quickly checked each room before checking Blue's room and seeing her lying there, sleeping peacefully on the space rocket bed. Stretch took a step in before someone gripped his shoulder. Stretch turned and saw Dream standing there with an empty expression.

"dream, what's going o-" Stretch said but was interrupted by Dream glaring at him and shushing him. Then the happy skeleton turned and looked at the human with a soft expression before turned back to Stretch and dragging him out of the room, gently closing the door so to not wake the goddess up.

"Don't. Wake. Her. Up" Dream said glaring at the tall skeleton.

"what the hell dream? what's wrong? and what the hell is going on?" Stretch demanded but Dream just kept glaring.

"Don't wake her up, she has had a rough night and she doesn't need you to make it worse?" the bright skeleton said before discreetly putting some magic to Blue's door. It would alarm him if someone were to open the door.

'Just to be on the safe side' Dream thought, not wanting to think if something were to happen to (Y/N). Dream especially didn't want his brother to find her, knowing that Nightmare would do anything to get the (h/c)tte's power and hurt Dream.

Stretch looked at the skeleton who held the power of positivity. It was odd to see him like this. He seemed to be as strange as Ink... Now Stretch wasn't stupid; he knew Dream was powerful and good friends Ink. And Ink was powerful, way too powerful for Stretch to fight.

Stretch sighed and raised his hands to show defeat.

"fine, but you better let me know what the hell is going on," he said and started walking to his room while feeling Dream's eyes on his back. As he closed his door, the lazy skeleton sighed. What the Hell was going on?

Stretch didn't sleep that morning, his mind was too occupied by the way Dream and Ink were acting. He waited the morning the human just come through and stab him like Chara, no, Frisk had been doing. But... It never happened. Instead, he heard the woman wake up, mutter something and then after a while, open the door. Stretch immediately teleported outside his door and pinned the human to the wall. He was ready to ask the human about her motives but then froze, words dying from his teeth.

Her eyes. It was the infinite galaxy, with stars and planets in them. Her eyes seemed to hold sympathy and empathy towards Stretch. It was like she understood his struggles, his reasons to be like he was. It was like she understood in 100 percent and wasn't even mad about it! He hadn't seen that kind of thing in a long time...

Stretch came out of his thoughts as (Y/N) shrieked and bodyslammed him to the nearby wall. How was she that powerful, he didn't know. Stretch fell to the ground and looked dazedly as the human disappeared to his bro's room. The tall skeleton heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Stretch dodged at the right time as one of Dream's blue arrows pierced the wall behind him. Stretch looked towards the stairs and saw Dream, Ink and Blue standing there, weapons in hand.

Dream with his golden bow and blue arrow, ready to fire.

Ink with his paintbrush, looking angry.

And his sweet brother Blue holding a blue bone on his hands.

The four stared at each other.

"What Did You Do Brother?" Blue asked and before Stretch could answer, Blue's door opened suddenly and (Y/N)'s head peeked out, eyes closed.

* * *

The four were sitting in the living room, (Y/N) sipping on some water, Stretch drinking some coffee and the Star Sanses drinking juice. The atmosphere was lighter than it was in the hallway. After (Y/N) had poked her out, the skeletons had almost instantly made their weapons disappear. (Y/N) had apologized to Stretch about bashing him to the wall and then apologized to the trio for alarming them. Blue couldn't stay angry towards his brother and soon forgave him. Dream couldn't hold grudges for long and seeing his <strike>princess</strike> friend had already forgiven the tall skeleton, Dream was happy. Ink wasn't about

"So, I guess you want some answers, right?" (Y/N) asked Stretch who nodded. The goddess sighed and fidgeted with the sunglasses.

"So, as Ink, Dream, and Blue know, I'm a creator. I'm not from any 'Alternate Universes or 'AU's you call them. Ink just happened to stumble upon me. I'm still wondering how it was even possible" (Y/N) said and looked at Ink before continuing.

"Anyway, I come from an entirely different universe and reality. There, I can create anything, come and go as I please, I can even travel to different universes and existences!" Stretch looked intrigued.

"so basically you are a goddess?" he asked and (Y/N) blushed lightly, the colors of galaxy dancing on her skin. It was hypnotizing.

"Well, I mean, technically? I mean, I have created goddesses and gods as well as angels, demons and everything else supernatural. I am simply Creator" she said.

"huh, that's interesting." (Y/N) tilted her head, curious about Stretch's remark. The skeleton seeing this, hummed and sipped his coffee.

"there an au full of gods and goddesses. but even they can't do what they want. they need to follow certain rules" Stretch said and Ink nodded, watching closely Stretch's movements. Even if the situation was over now, Ink didn't exactly trust the lazy skeleton right now. Meanwhile, (Y/N) just laughed lightly.

"Well there is supposed to be rules that I and my creations _should_ be following but..." she shrugged and took a sip of her water. "While some do follow the rules, me or my sisters don't" (Y/N) said and smiled sharply.

_"After all, rules are __r__ather boring, don't you agree?" _(Y/N) finished, giving the group a sadistic smile before going back to smiling sweetly.

"Now was there anything else you'd like to know?" she asked and Dream looked at the goddess, slightly troubled.

"Um, if you don't mind, could you tell us about your... eyes," he asked and (Y/N) paused and sighed.

"Well, I guess I should have expected that question. And no, you don't need to apologize" she said seeing Dream was about to apologize for the question. "Now, to put it simply, my eyes make people crazy. They become obsessive, possessive and won't stop at anything to make me theirs" the goddess said and sighed. She gulped the water and fidgeted with her sunglasses again.

"Now, even a small glimpse can make people insane that's why I'm usually so careful not to let mortals or even gods to not see my eyes" (Y/N) said.

"My eyes show the universe and it's deepest secrets. But they also have this unhealthy attraction that people seem to notice"

"While it was fun the first one hundred times to see what lengths people went to make me mine, soon it became little annoying, then a pest and finally enraging" the goddess continued, sipping her water.

"Now, there are a couple of ways how to get people to stop obsessing over me" (Y/N) said as she put the glass of water to the coffee table. The four skeletons leaned forwards, full attention on the woman sitting on the couch.

"The first way is simple, I just go back home and don't visit the place where my stalker lives," she said and went to remove her sunglasses, eyes closed and a gentle smile on her lips.

"This usually works and is what I usually do. But" (Y/N) paused before continuing. "sometimes they are rather hard to get rid of. They are like cockroaches, finding their way inside your home. ANd you know how you get rid of the cockroaches?" the goddess started to grip the glasses, making them soon shatter. (Y/N) didn't even wince as the shards dug into her skin. Still, her eyes were closed.

_"You crush them,"_ (Y/N) said emotionlessly.

"Ah! Miss Creator, Don't Hurt Yourself!" Blue shouted as all of the four skeletons rushed forwards; Stretch gripping her hand and holding it forwards as Blue prepared to use green magic on the injured hand while Dream and Ink were looking closely at the goddess. Dream was worried about the lack of emotions (Y/N) had while Ink was mad that she was hurt in his presence. As Stretch gently opened (Y/N)'s hand to get the pieces of broken sunglasses out, they just started burning. The flames were the color of aurora borealis. It was really mesmerizing. As soon as it had started, the flames were gone along with the broken pieces along with, most surprisingly, the wounds.

The four skeletons stared at (Y/N)'s hand as the goddess stayed quiet.

"... You know, I don't understand it" the woman sighed and looks at the group with her eyes still closed.

”Why haven’t you gone insane yet? Is this just a cruel joke?” she said and opened her eyes slightly, watching the group under her eyelashes before closing them again. Dream sensed negative emotions starting to gather. He quickly pushed some of his magic towards the goddess, trying to erase those_ disgusting negative_ emotions out of her. (Y/N) took a deep breath as the skeletons looked at each other.

”Starlight, there’s nothing to worry about!” Ink started as he grinned as Blue joined in and happily touched (Y/N)’s hand. <strike>Her hand felt so smooth, like silk...</strike>

”Yeah! I Think Because This Is Entirely A New Universe, Your Eyes Don’t Affect Us!” he said and Dream hummed.

”Yeah! I don’t think your eyes affect us! Must be because we are monsters made completely different from other beings” he said and (Y/N) perked up.

”Ah, Ink mentioned it in the passing, you are made of...” (Y/N) said and then scrunched her face, trying to remember. Stretch chuckled, it was kinda cute if he was honest…

”well it’s said that the monsters are made of love, hope, compassion, and magic but we really don’t know what we are made of,” he said and (Y/N) hummed and gently pulled her arm away from the group. She rubbed the place where the shards were. There was still phantom pains going on but (Y/N) was used to it.

The goddess suddenly smiled and looked at the group with closed eyes. Despite their reassurance, she still didn’t trust her eyes to behave. It would be such a shame to kill them.

”That is kind of sweet if I quite say so myself! Love, hope, compassion, and magic… How beautiful” (Y/N) remarked and smiled brightly.

"Now, what was supposed to be our agenda of today?" the goddess asked and Blue jumped up excitedly, the heavy atmosphere disappearing. Dream sighed in relief, happy that the negative emotions didn’t cloud the room while Ink was happy to see the (Y/N) back to her normal self.

The goddess quickly created another flower crown (making the skeletons ’ooh’ and ’aah’ as she skillfully created to flowers that she wanted and then making them into a crown). (Y/N) sighed as the familiar weight of the flowers pressed on her head and covered her eyes. With that she opened the eyes, quickly getting used to the limited vision that she had. Of course, that didn’t really both her.

"Oh, We Were Thinking Of Having A Picnic In The Waterfall! It's Very Beautiful There, The Place Is Covered In Echo Flowers!" Blue said and (Y/N) tilted her head.

”Echo… Flowers?” she asked, intrigued. She loved flowers so finding a new flower species was always exciting! Especially those that can poison or even eat people… Yes, those were the fun ones.

”Yeah, we’ve already prepared the food!” Dream said happily and (Y/N) giggled at their enthusiasm. She got up from the couch and Ink immediately came next to her and swung his arm around her shoulder.

”You wanna go now or eat first?” he asked with a grin and (Y/N) smiled.

”Well since it’s a picnic there’s no need to eat,” she said and the Star Sanses grinned as Blue quickly went to get the baskets they had prepared for the picnic. Ink happily was about to give the goddess his jacket but Dream beat him to it and gently tied his cape over (Y/N)’s shoulders. The goddess was rather surprised by this and tried to give him the jacket back but Dream just laughed.

”I think you need it much more than me,” He said and (Y/N) sighed and gave up. She touched the fabric; it was soft and smooth and very warm. And it was clearly taken care of which made (Y/N) happy for some reason. Dream meanwhile was watching the goddess with a happy smile, she looked so cute in his cape! Ink looked at (Y/N) and then Dream, a strange feeling settling inside of him. Was it… jealousy?

… Yes, it was jealousy.

Ink didn’t know what to do with this information. Dream and Blue were his friends but it seemed that Ink wasn’t the center of (Y/N)’s attention anymore. But… did he really mind that much? After all, they were his friends. Friends that seemed to be also crushing on the goddess. That would just make it easier to protect her, right? As discreetly as possible, Ink downed a blue vial, not wanting the jealousy get better of him. He quickly hid the vial and let the peacefulness take over him. When he saw (Y/N) looking at him, he grinned as Blue came from the kitchen with the two baskets. Ink asked if he wanted any help but the future Captain just stated that ’It Was Nothing For The Magnificent Blueberry!.

The group asked if Stretch would come along but the skeleton looked rather dead on the couch since he hadn’t slept that night. The lazy skeleton just waved them off and said he would come later as he slinked to his own room.

* * *

A gasp left from (Y/N)’s lips and she looked around the waterfall. It was truly a gorgeous sight if she was being honest.

The water was mesmerizing blue that glowed in the darkness as the dark grass covered the ground, with small puddles of water strewn all across the ground. Blue led the group to a dry patch where many of glowing blue flowers were growing. The goddess excitedly ran towards the flowers and gently went to touch the petals.

”_...”_ There was a whisper so quiet that (Y/N) couldn’t hear it. She went to kneel and leaned on the flower to make out what it said.

”_...I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday…”_ Quiet words came out and (Y/N) frowned.

”Echo flowers, they repeat what you whisper in them” a voice came behind her and the goddess turned to see Dream standing behind her. He kneeled next to her and smiled.

”Monsters tell their wishes to the flowers and hope they’ll come true” Dream whispered softly on (Y/N)’s ear (who shivered in response) and touched the petal.

”_...I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday…” _the small voice was heard again. (Y/N) frowned again as she gently touched the flower, rubbing her fingertips against the petal.

”Have they really not seen the stars?” (Y/N) whispered and looked at Dream, sadness in her eyes. How horrible it would be, not to see the night sky and its wonders. Or the Sunlight and the bright blue sky. Dream sensed the goddess’s sadness and slowly wrapped his arm around (Y/N), bringing her into a one-sided hug.

”No, they haven’t. But don’t worry, I’m sure they will sooner or later!” he said happily and (Y/N) smiled slightly at the positivity the skeleton was emitting. (Y/N) whispered something quietly at the flower before smiling and getting up. Dream looked as she walked to the picnic place where Ink and Blue were setting everything up. He leaned and listened to what she had said.

”_Thank you Dream, you are always the positive one”_ (Y/N)’s melodic voice came through and Dream blushed lightly as he grinned. He leaned in and whispered something back before grinning and going to the dry spot of land where a cute checker patterned blanket was laying.

’” _Thank you, my princess. And you are the evening star that outshines everyone else”_

* * *

The picnic was going wonderfully. (Y/N) was laughing at the Star Sanses stories about the multiverse, the fact that Stretch still hadn’t picked up the sock from the floor (”It Has Been There For Weeks! Weeks Miss (Y/N)! And It Keeps Coming Back!”) and the three skeletons were listening intently as (Y/N) told them about her world and some of her creations.

(Y/N) was happily laying on the blanket with her head resting on Blue’s legs. Now usually she wasn’t so forward with new friends but she felt like she could trust them. After all, they had been so nice and wonderful with her. Also, the fact that they didn’t react to her eyes was a bonus.

Blue meanwhile was running his phalanges through the goddess’ hair, enjoying the feeling and having a thousand-volt smile on his skull. Her hair was so soft! And each of the strands was their unique color, making them contrast so wonderfully against his bones.

Dream was sitting across from (Y/N), looking at her skin. He had noticed earlier that her freckles seemed to look like stars and the goddess had mentioned that they actually formed star patterns. This prompted Dream to find them (not that they were that hard to find) and ask about them.

Ink was sketching the scene with a pleasant smile. After drinking some of the blue paint, he had relaxed and looked at the group with new eyes so to speak. It was good, great even, that the three were with (Y/N) since they could easily protect her. You never knew about Nightmare or Error… those two would do anything to crush their nemesis’. Ink continued sketching, already imagining the colors in the piece. It would never look quite as good as the reality but still, it would look beautiful. God, he wished this could go on forever…

”_Ink! Underfell is under attack!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was... something. It seems that another one has joined the Goddess Cult.  
Who was the person saying the last sentence? And what will happen next?
> 
> Gah, I'm sorry this took so long! I've been busy with school, I literally moved last week to my new place <s>managed to trip and fall the stairs, twisting my ankle. Standing and bending the ankle still kinda hurts</s> and I start my internship in a couple of weeks. Also, I booked a flight to Japan, hooray!
> 
> Anyway, to the fanart!
> 
> First we have lovely NekoInuKit's wonderful drawing of [Space Bae/Goddess](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/187027870452/this-looks-amazing-space-bae-is).  
And then we have ShibeInu's beautiful interpretation of her own [Galaxy Lady](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/187076920097/shibe-inu-ho-boi-3-fanfic-refs-lets)
> 
> Then we have a slew of my artwork which includes;  
A piece with [Spooky Lady and Goddess](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/187029885202/oh-wow-a-crossover-what-is-this-but-this-begs)  
More art of [Spooky Lady and Goddess](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/187054435732/i-drew-some-stuff-instead-of-focusing-in-class). AKA the birth of the best ship of all time; Space Spooks. Or Spooky Lady x Goddess  
A quick sketch of what [V, Nuriel and Rozgiel](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/187467397962/heres-a-super-quick-drawing-of-rozgiel-nuriel) look like.  
More [Space Spooks](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/188019280022/god-i-love-drawing-these-two-together-space) because they are my OTP.
> 
> Then we have some Halloween/Goretober art  
[Day 2. Blinded](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/188085027432/day-2-blinded-it-was-dark-oh-so-dark-but-yn)  
And  
[Day 7. Demon Wings](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/188194976462/day-7-demon-wings-aka-look-at-this-hot-ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, check out my other fic; [Ghost Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463386/chapters/41123483)! It's _spook_tacular ;)
> 
> Also tell me what'cha think about this fic!


End file.
